The present invention relates to a bill receiving and dispensing machine and more particularly to a "specific type of bill circulation-type" bill receiving and dispensing machine which can reuse, as bills for dispensation, only one specific type of bills among all types of received bills.
Heretofore, there has been known a so-called "circulation-type" bill receiving and dispensing machine which permits the received bills to be reused as the bills for dispensation, to improve the efficiency of bill receiving and dispensing operation.
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 100283/1985 discloses such a circulation-type bill receiving and dispensing machine which is adapted to pool the received bills within received-bill distributing box after discrimination and then to hold the bills fed out one by one from the received-bill distributing box within each classification box such as a 10,000 yen box, a 5,000 yen box and a 1,000 yen box during bill receiving operation, and to dispense the bills to a transaction port through a bill dispensing route with the bills feeding out one by one from each classification box during bill dispensing operation in response to a dispensation command from the user.
However, the bill receiving and dispensing machine of the prior art requires that each classification box be connected to the bill dispensing route without any interference therebetween and that the received-bill distributing box be disposed at a place where the classification boxes are not situated. In addition, it is required to provide each classification box and the received-bill distributing box with an accumulation wheel and a feeding-out mechanism. This not only enlarges the machine body but also complicates the mechanisms, which increases noise during bill receiving and dispensing operations.
Moreover, frequent bill charging operation is required every time the box for a specific type of bills becomes empty or nearly empty because there is sometimes a large demand for a specific type of bill. This requires the supervisor of the machine to frequently load the machine with bills of the type concerned, which is troublesome.